The Beach
by ch3ss101
Summary: Stacie and Beca end up going to Miami with the Bella's, and there is more than sun and beaches in store for them. [Stacy/Aubrey] [Becca/Chloe] (Bechloe in the later chapters) Rated T for swearing.


It was early, too early for a Bella's meet up, but Aubrey had said too be there at the hall at 6:30 am, and too their have bags packed for any occasion. Becca knew what this meant, this meant a Bella's bonding session. Which hopefully wouldn't be as bad as the last one…

_"__Spa weekend!" Aubrey shrilled. The other girls looked excited, especially Fat Amy._

_"__Can't wait for a fat massage!" Everyone loved Amy, but she does come out with the weirdest things. Chloe looked over at Becca, the brunette had an odd expression on her face, and she was almost hiding herself behind her best friend (and roommate) Stacie._

_"__You ok Becs? You look annoyed." The redhead exclaimed. Everyone turned to look at Becca, everyone but Stacie. Stacie knew how much Becca hated it at spas and makeover parlors; she knew how much Becca hated being with the Bella's right now as well, because of Aubrey giving her so much crap, and she also knew that Becca only attended the Bella's to impress the certain redhead that was putting her into this rather awkward situation right now._

_"__Yeah I'm fine, it doesn't matter." Becca muttered._

_"__No seriously Becca, what's the matter?" Aubrey wasn't going to stand down._

_"__I… I'm not a massive fan of spas, they give me the creeps. Also there also seems to be a lot of nakedness at spas, and I… I just… Just no."_

_"__Well you've already shared a shower with me, show what's there to be scared of?" Some of the Bella's sighed, and some money was exchanged and whispers of I told you so were being passed about the group. Becca looked stunned._

_"__No guys, we're not… What you are thinking, that's not... Just no." Becca stuttered._

_"__Come on though, lez be honest…" Of course Amy had to come out with a line like that. Chloe was now turning a shade of red that closely resembled her hair._

_"__Right ok, meeting finished, go back to whatever you were doing before." Aubrey quickly announced. _

_"__Wait Stacie, could I speak to you for two seconds? Chloe, go and get some air, you look like you need it." Chloe got up, she was too stunned to speak, and she just got up and briskly walked out of the room. Stacie didn't know what Aubrey wanted with her, she knew how much Becca hated the blonde, yet Stacie was oddly fond of her. Those brown eyes just drew her in. Aubrey spoke, drawing Stacie out of her trance._

_"__Hey, can you apologise to Becca for me please? It's just, she doesn't really like me, and I don't want to come across arrogant." Stacie just stood there stunned._

_"__What for?"_

_"__The spa thing and the Chloe thing, Chloe kinda brought that upon herself, but I feel bad for not stopping it sooner." Aubrey looked genially concerned._

_"__Also tell her she doesn't have to come if she doesn't want to. I know I can be hard on her sometimes, but I'm not a total bitch…"_

_"__Yeah sure!" Stacie smiled, "And you're not a bitch, Becca doesn't hate you, she just thinks you come across too strong sometimes."_

_"__Thanks Stacie, I really appreciate it. You're such a good friend." The word friend stung Stacie, she didn't know why, but it just did._

_"__Ok, I'm gonna go now and catch up with Becca and make sure she's ok. Bye Aubrey."_

"Bitch get up! Wake up! Aubrey will stab us if we're late!" Becca was shaking Stacie awake. "Come on!"

"Aubrey? What?" Stacie sat up. She looked at the clock on her bedside table. The time read 6:15.

"SHIT. OH MY GOD BECCA WHY DIDN'T YOU WAKE ME. WE ARE GONNA BE LATE AND AUBREY WILL HATE ME AND KILL ME AND NEVER LIKE M… I'm speaking out loud aren't I?" Even in Becca's half awake state, she could she the look of terror on Stacie's face.

"Just get dressed, and I'm gonna pretend I didn't hear that." Becca smiled, her roommate is so quearballs.

They got ready and ran to the auditorium. Luckily for them the meeting place was only a 2-minute walk away from their dorm. They arrived and saw all the Bella's just sitting in a circle, (all with tired eyes) and a very pissed of looking Aubrey.

"You're 20 minutes late." She said flatly.

"Aubrey, I… I'm so sor-"

"I don't want to hear it. Because… WE'RE GOING TO MIAMI!"

The girls started screaming. Stacie and Becca realized that it had been a joke. They let out a sigh. Aubrey ran over to Stacie and smiled, she wasn't mad, her smile from ear to ear.

"You better have packed that bikini I told you to buy, we will be spending a lot of time on the beach! I better go and make sure the van is all packed up!"

Stacie was left, standing there. Stunned out of words.

"Maybe this trip won't be as bad as you thought it would be." Becca, who knowing Stacie's real feelings about Aubrey, was grinning profusely as she dragged her onto the bus.


End file.
